A Bruxa Perdida
by Maga Marguerite
Summary: Mais q atrasada mas uma fic de Hallowen, qnd uma bruxa perdida adentra pela varanda da casa da árvore, muitos desastres vào acontecer e risadas vão rolar


**A Bruxa Perdida**

Uma noite normal no Platô... Após o jantar, Verônica retirava calmamente a mesa com a ajuda de Malone, e Challenger se encaminhava para o laboratório. Marguerite e Roxton, como era habitual, dirigiam-se para a varanda, quando viram algo entrar pela varanda e trombar-se contra a estante de livros.

Todos correram para a sala, viram que os livros espalhados pelo no chão estavam sobre alguma coisa, que se mexia. Os livros foram caindo para os lados, deixando finalmente entrever uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Ela usava uma espécie de vestido preto, com a saia se alternando entre o preto e o roxo, num tecido fino, botas pretas como as de Marguerite, um chapéu pontudo preto com uma fita roxa e um enfeite de meia lua prata. A garota assoprou a franja de cabelos que lhe caia nos olhos, e encarou a herdeira, que perguntou:

"Quem é você?"

"Quem eu sou? Eu sou Morgana! Ai, meu Deus! Onde eu vim parar?"

"Você veio parar no Platô. De onde você é?" Questionou Malone.

"Eu sou... bem, vocês não iriam entender..." A moça tentava achar uma explicação lógica. Verônica pegou no chão a vassoura que estava ao lado da misteriosa visitante e disse:

"Você entrou pela janela voando de vassoura?" A loira olhava incrédula: havia uma bruxa no meio da sua sala!

"É, bom... Não entrei pela sua janela literalmente, entrei pela sua varanda, e, uau, que aterrissagem! Acho que foi a melhor da minha vida!"

"Você está querendo nos dizer que é uma bruxa! E que veio voando de vassoura?" A herdeira não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

"Melhor aterrissagem? Não quero nem Imaginar a pior..." Malone não conseguiu controlar seu bom humor.

"O que está havendo aqui?" Perguntava Challenger, com um tubo de ensaio fervilhando em suas mãos.

"Nada, Challenger. Apenas há uma BRUXA na sala da Casa da Árvore!" Roxton disse, num tom irônico, e não pôde deixar de gargalhar discretamente.

"BRUXA? Ora, meu caro Roxton, bruxas não existem!"

"Espere um pouco, Professor Challenger, bruxas existem sim! Eu sou prova e testemunha!" Morgana se irritou, bateu a poeira de seu vestido, arrumou seu chapéu, pegou sua vassoura, andou até a varanda e quando estava pronta para levantar vôo para ir embora, Marguerite a impediu e disse:

"Morgana, espere!"

"Marguerite?" Verônica olhou desconfiada e Marguerite lhe sussurrou.

"Cara Verônica, imagine uma bruxa que tenha poderes, tais como nos mostrar a saída do Platô, ou até mesmo criar a saída do Platô."

Malone colocou a mão no rosto, balançou a cabeça e disse para Roxton:

"Uma bruxa doida dessas, eu não entro em nenhum portal criado por ela, imagine se vamos parar no meio da África, com leões atrás de nós..." Malone gargalhou e Roxton também caiu na risada. Marguerite os repreendeu com os olhos e disse:

"Morgana, estes são Challenger, Malone, Verônica e Roxton, e eu sou Marguerite..." Marguerite a pegou delicadamente pelo braço, encostou sua vassoura perto do elevador, e a acomodou na cadeira. "... querida, temos muito que conversar, afinal não é sempre que temos uma bruxa em nossa sala. Conte-me, você sabe fazer feitiços?"

"Claro, Marguerite! E dispenso as apresentações, afinal posso ver quem são vocês. E quanto aos feitiços, espere..." A bruxinha tirou uma espécie de varinha de uma das faixas de sua saia, "Quer ver?"

"Por favor!" Falou Challenger, que gostaria de desvendar o mistério e provar que aquilo tudo não passava de um truque.

"Ok! Hãn, deixe me ver... Ah, já sei!" A bruxinha se levantou, começou a girar levemente a varinha, e disse "VINGART LEVIOSÁ..."

A cadeira onde Marguerite estava começou a levitar. Porém, ao chegar à metade da altura da parede da sala, a cadeira virou e derrubou a herdeira. Todos caíram na risada, menos Marguerite, que ficou furiosa, levantou-se e disse:

"Morgana! Que raio de bruxa é você!"

"Na verdade, sou uma bruxa em treinamento... ou quase..."

"Como assim?" Questionou Malone.

"Sabe o que é, eu sou Morgana..." Marguerite a interrompeu e perguntou:

"Morgana das Fadas? A mesma do rei Arthur?"

"Não. Eu sou tataraneta da Morgana das Fadas, na verdade meu nome é Malgana Morgana..."

"Malgana?" Disse Roxton.

"É, Malgana, quer dizer Maga da Lua em céltico ou sei lá que língua... Mas ninguém consegue pronunciar direito, e por isso todos me chamam de Morgana, mas segundo minha professora..."

"Não querendo interromper, mas já interrompendo: quem é sua professora?"

"O nome dela é Minerva, a melhor professora que há... Mas o problema sou eu..."

Morgana abaixou os olhos e Verônica passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da menina, incentivando-a, e disse:

"Vamos, querida..."

"Eu juro tento fazer as poções certas, mas é que sempre algo sai errado..."

"Tenho uma idéia!" disse Challenger "Morgana fica aqui um tempo testando suas poções!"

"Ai, meu Deus! Isso não vai dar certo!" – Disse Marguerite, entre dentes.

"Posso?" Perguntou a bruxinha.

"Por mim... tudo bem!" Disse Verônica, e todos concordaram, embora com certo receio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dias foram passando...

Morgana fazia suas poções, acompanhada por Challenger. Aconteceu de tudo: Morgana queimou as barbas de Challenger, fez cobras apareceram enquanto Marguerite tomava banho, o que obrigou Roxton a ir salvá-la... Fez Verônica e Malone irem parar no meio da selva e só conseguirem voltar após uma semana, e ainda transformou Roxton e Malone em borboletas... Também fez os garotos aparecerem de vestidos cor-de-rosa com bolinhas amarelinhas e tamancos – e segundo Marguerite, esta tinha sido a melhor das proezas de Morgana.

Porém, certa tarde:

"Challenger!"

Morgana vinha casa a dentro com uma torta de maça na mão, gritando pelo cientista. Ela deixou a torta sobre a mesa e desceu até o laboratório em busca de Challenger.

Marguerite e Roxto chegaram e viram a torta:

"Quem será que deixou isto aqui?" Perguntou Marguerite.

"Será que foi Morgana?"

"Ela pode não saber fazer feitiços e poções, mas cozinha muito bem!" Disse Malone, que chegava com Verônica.

"Só saberemos comendo!" Verônica falou e cortou a torta, e todos eles comeram. Quando Morgana subiu do laboratório junto com Challenger, gritou:

"NÃO! Quem comeu minha torta?"

"Fomos nós." Disse Marguerite.

Malone levantou e disse:

"Nossa, Marguerite, você está encantadora."

"Não tanto como você." Disse Verônica, para Malone.

"Você esta incrivelmente bela hoje, querida." Disse Roxton, para Verônica.

"Você não fica atrás, John." Disse Marguerite.

Então Malone começou a correr atrás de Marguerite, que desceu e foi correr mata adentro. Veronica foi atrás de Malone e foi seguida por Roxton. Ao avistar Roxton, Marguerite corria trás dele, assim estavam correndo em círculos. Challenger olhou pela a janela, encarou Morgana zangado. Ela abaixou a aba do chapéu de bruxa que usava e disse:

"Pelo menos um feitiço que deu certo..."

"Como assim?"

"Aquela era a torta do amor, quem comesse se apaixonaria pela primeira pessoa que falasse perto dela..."

"E como vamos desfazer este feitiço?"

"É... vou estudar..."

Morgana saiu e duas horas depois voltou com uma torta de banana.

"Challenger, Challenger temos que fazê-los comer isto."

"Mas eles ainda estam correndo em círculos..."

"Deixa comigo!"

"Eu morro de medo quando você fala assim, Morgana."

Morgana desceu, pegou sua varinha mágica, e foi paralisando um por um e fazendo eles comerem. A princípio havia dado certo, porém...

Malone começou a correr atrás de Roxton, que corria atrás de Marguerite, que corria atrás de Veronica que corria atrás de Malone.

"O que será que deu errado?"

"Morgana!" Challenger gritou."O que esta acontecendo."

"Nada..." Disse a bruxa com a varinha atrás das costas.

"Então por que eles continuam correndo em círculos?"

"Ah, isso?... Um minutinho, Challenger..."

Morgana subiu na vassoura e saiu voando. Três horas depois ela voltou com uma torta de morango.

"Agora vai dar certo!"

Morgana encantou a torta e deu para todos comerem.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Marguerite.

"Nada, querida Marguerite." Disse Morgana.

"John..." Disse Marguerite.

"Marguerite..." Disse Roxton.

"Malone..." Disse Verônica.

"Verônica..." Falou Ned.

Marguerite beijou Roxton, e Verônica beijou Malone.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou Challenger.

"Meu primeiro feitiço que deu certo, Challenger.." Morgana riu.

"E qual seria?"

"O feitiço do amor verdadeiro... quem comesse da torta beijaria somente seu amor verdadeiro..."

"Morgana, Morgana, Maga da Lua!"

Uma voz chamava Morgana.

"Minerva..."

Todos olharam para cima, e viram uma senhora, com vestido verde escuro e preto, com os cabelos grisalhos, presos, que descia próximo de onde eles estavam.

"Muito bem, minha querida. Acabou de adquirir sua licença de bruxa."

"Eu?"

"Sim, fez o mais difícil dos feitiços, você fez as pessoas encontrarem seus amores verdadeiros, somente sua tatataravó conseguiu tamanha façanha."

"Não foi difícil, eles estavam próximos e..."

"Não desvalorize seu méritos, nós nunca admitiríamos isto." Disse Malone.

"Nunca pensaríamos em admitir isto." Disse Marguerite.

"Vamos para casa, querida?" Convidou Minerva.

"Claro!"

"Hogwarts está lhe convidando para ser professora de 'Magia de Amores'..."

"Eu? Uma professora de Hogwarts?"

"Parabéns, Morgana!" Disse Challenger, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Bom, é hora de me despedir."

Morgana abraçou todos, Challenger por último:

"Obrigada, Professor Challenger."

"Por nada, minha querida."

Morgana subiu na vassoura, mas antes de ir embora balançou a varinha e fez Roxton e Malone aparecerem de vestido de novo, e gritou, antes de se afastar:

"Especialmente para você, Marguerite!"

"Morgana!" Repreendeu Minerva.

Morgana riu e pôde ainda ouvir as risadas de Marguerite, Verônica e Challenger, bem como os comentários irritados de Malone e Roxton.

**FIM**

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas :**

_Minerva e Hogwarts não são da autoria desta autora, são nomes usados na série de livros Harry Potter, de autoria de J. K. Rowling. São citados aqui apenas para fins de similaridade com os termos bruxos atualmente em voga, mas continuam sendo propriedade de J.K. Rowling, das editoras, e eu não tenho nenhum lucro com o uso dos nomes. _

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


End file.
